


[Podfic] Husband

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang), sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “Of course it wasn't consummated," General Hux hisses. He does not consider angrily and drunkenly dry humping Kylo Ren against a glowing tree consummation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108625) by [Eralk Fang (EralkFang)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang). 



Length: 00:12:15

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Husband.mp3) (11 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Husband.m4b) (5.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
